Lehrerzimmergeflüster
by ladyroyalshadow
Summary: Snape, McGonagall, Sprout und Trelawney geben sich die Ehre - eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit


So, auch ich möchte gesagt haben, daß die in dieser Story vorkommenden Personen größtenteils geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sind und die Rechte bei Warner Brothers liegen.  
  
Dieser kleinen Story geht eine Prügelei voraus, doch das lässt sich leicht herauslesen und ich denke, die Protagonisten sind ja wohlbekannt! Nur zwei möchte ich noch vorstellen: Miss Escobar wird erwähnt, die Referendarin und Betreuerin des Hauses Gryffindor und Serena Potter, die Zwillingsschwester Harry Potters. Dies beiden Personen sind dem Rollenspiel entnommen, aus dem auch der nachfolgende Part stammt.  
  
Und nun kann es losgehen!  
  
  
  
Severus saß in seinem Lieblingsstuhl, von dem er den Überblick über das gesamte Lehrerzimmer hatte. Er las gerade die Anzeigenseite des "Tagespropheten". Plötzlich hörte man ein Klatschen von Pergament, dann ein Rutschen und schließlich Pergament, das auf den Boden auftraf. Snape stöhnte und knickte eine Ecke des "Propheten" ein, um einen Blick in den Raum zu werfen. Außer ihm war nur Prof. Sprout anwesend, die über Korrekturen von Hausaufgaben saß und kichernd zur Tür sah. Vor der Lehrerzimmertür lag ein verstreuter Pergamentenstapel. ~Binns! Wann kapierst du es endlich, dass Pergamente nicht wie du durch die Tür schweben können!~ dachte Snape verärgert. ~Ich weiß gar nicht warum man euch ´Geister` nennt, da ihr doch anscheinend keinen ´Geist` zu haben scheint!~  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit und eine Geisterhand erschien. Schnell sammelte sie den Stapel vom Boden auf und zog ihn durch die Öffnung. Die Tür schloss sich wieder. Sprout kicherte noch ein Weilchen und widmete sich dann der letzten Aufgabe der letzten Hausaufgabe. Severus sah einen günstigen Zeitpunkt gekommen und faltete seine Zeitung ordentlich zusammen. Er stand auf, legte die Zeitung auf einen Tisch und ging zu Prof. Sprout hinüber. Neben ihr lehnte er sich provozierend mit dem Rücken gegen den Tisch und starrte auf sie herab. Über diese peinliche Angelegenheit wollte er bei weitem nicht sprechen. Daran zu denken, ließ ihn schon vor Scham in den Boden versinken. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Prof. Sprout zu ihm auf.  
  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Severus?" Snape verschränkte seine Arme vor sich. "Ich möchte, dass Sie den Abzug der sechzig Punkte für Slytherin zurücknehmen oder ihn verringern. Diese Prügelei wurde eindeutig durch IHRE Hufflepuffs verursacht!" sagte er ruhig und bestimmt. "Mr. Miller behauptet allerdings, dass IHRE Slytherins angefangen haben." antwortete sie kühl. "Aber wer auch immer Schuld hat, Severus, ich kann an dem Punktabzug nichts ändern. Das wissen Sie. Nur Prof. Lupin oder Miss Escobar können das. Sie sollten einen von ihnen darum bitten." ~Nur über meine Leiche! Da tanze ich eher noch ein Mal mit Ihnen!~ fluchte Snape. Sprout sah wieder auf das Pergament und hakte den letzten Satz ab. Der Schüler bekam für seine Aufgabe 10 Punkte.  
  
Snape wurde wütend. "Aber warum, zum Teufel, haben Hufflepuff und Gryffindor nur je 30 Punkte Abzug bekommen, während Slytherin gleich ganze 60 Punkte Abzug einstecken musste!?!? Das ist nicht fair!!!" Er wurde laut und unbeherrscht. Prof. Sprout fasste ihre Pergamente zusammen und stand auf. Sie sah nach oben in sein wütendes Gesicht. "Sagen Sie selber nicht immer, dass Leben sei nicht fair?" Sie ging zur Tür und drehte sich mit der Klinke in der Hand zu ihm um. "Fassen Sie sich gefälligst selber an Ihre ... Nase, bevor Sie über andere urteilen, Severus!" sagte sie direkt. Snape knurrte und ballte seine Fäuste. Prof. Sprout schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln und wollte die Klinke gerade herunterdrücken, als diese sich allein bewegte.  
  
Sprout trat einen Schritt von der Tür zurück. Minerva betrat das Lehrerzimmer. "Lassen Sie bitte auf, Minerva, ich wollte gerade gehen." meinte Sprout zu ihr. Snape stand immer noch kochend hinter dem Konferenztisch. Sprout tuschelte Prof. McGonagall etwas ins Ohr. Beide warfen Snape amüsierte Blicke zu und kicherten. ~Frauen!~ dachte Snape abfällig. Sprout ging hinaus und Minerva schloss die Tür.  
  
Sie hatte einen etwas erheiterten Gesichtsausdruck, der Snape förmlich dazu provozierte, ihn aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertilgen. "Nun, das Turnier wird sehr spannend werden, oder, Severus? Diese 60 Punkte sind sehr schmerzhaft für die Slytherins!" sie lächelte freundlich. Doch hinter ihren Brillengläsern blitzte es verdächtig.  
  
"Der Punktabzug ist nicht nur schmerzlich sondern auch ungerecht! Mit Gryffindor und Hufflepuff wurde nicht so hart umgesprungen." murmelte er immer noch wütend auf Sprout und verärgert auf Minervas Gesichtsausdruck. "Ja, ungerechte Punktabzüge sind schrecklich, ich weiß." meinte diese mit vor Hohn triefender Stimme. "Du hast mein vollstes Mitgefühl, Severus!"  
  
Seine Wangenknochen mahlten und seine Zähne knirschten. "Beim Hauspokal scheint es zwar eng zu sein, aber der Quidditchpokal ist so gut wie unser, Minerva! Wir hatten noch nie so eine gute Mannschaft!" Snapes Fäuste entkrampften sich nicht, er hatte sie immer noch geballt.  
  
"Ach ja? Nun, Slytherins Sucher muss erst einmal an unserem vorbei!" lächelte sie siegesgewiss. Sie ging durch den Raum, nahm sich in Ruhe eine Tasse und machte sich einen Tee. Gelassen setzte sie sich an einen Tisch und begann die Hausaufgaben durchzusehen.  
  
"Potter ist lange nicht mehr so gut! Und unsere Jäger werden einen Vorsprung herausholen beim nächsten Spiel, da nützt es Gryffindor gar nichts wenn Potter den Snitch fängt!" schnarrte Snape siegesgewiss. "Nun, Mr. Potter wird ja nicht allein gegen die Meute geschickt, oder wurden die Regeln dahingehend geändert?" lächelte sie mit Unschuldsmiene. "Ihre Jäger kann man vergessen, Minerva! Der einzige, der Ihnen noch Siege bringt ist dieser Potter!" Minerva lächelte unergründlich. "Warten wir es ab, Severus, warten wir es ab!"  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich, und Sybill tänzelte herein. Wie üblich wurde sie von einer Parfumwolke umgeben und sie säuselte leise vor sich hin. Außerdem hatte sie ein Lächeln aufgesetzt, das ihr, wie sie fand, ein ungemein engelhaftes Aussehen verlieh. Minerva sog scharf die Luft ein, bevor die Wolke sie erreichen konnte. Dann hielt sie die Luft an, da Sybills Besuche im Lehrerzimmer nie lang andauerten. Snapes böser Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch eine Nuance böser. Sybill entging dies alles wie üblich. Sie schenkte Severus und Minerva ein Lächeln, das noch strahlender sein musste.  
  
Minerva fasste sich ein Herz: "Sybill, so glänzender Laune? Wer stirbt denn diesmal?" "Haben wir eine Chance das es Potter ist?" grummelte Snape. "Das hatten wir ja schon letztes Jahr, Severus, das wäre ja langweilig!"  
  
"Minerva, meine Liebe! Ich bitte Sie, gerade Sie sollten doch wissen, dass man damit keine Scherze macht! Was ich alles gesehen habe..." sie brach mit einer theatralischen Geste ab und wandte sich Snape zu: "Und Severus, BITTE, benennen Sie nicht den armen Jungen! Wenn Sie wüssten, wenn Sie alle nur wüssten, was ich weiß..." Sie lächelte lieblich und setzte sich. Minerva verbiss sich ein Lachen. ~Was für ein Huhn!~ Snape stöhnte auf.  
  
"Sybill, so sprechen sie, wir hängen ergebenst an Ihren Lippen!" bat Minerva mit einem doppeldeutigen Lächeln, während Snape einwarf: "Wenn wir wüssten was Sie wissen, hätten wir keine Professorentitel, Sybill!" Sybill lehnte sich genießerisch zurück und sonnte sich einen Moment in der ihr zuteil gewordenen Aufmerksamkeit, dann warf sie Snape einen missbilligenden Blick zu.  
  
"Enthüllen Sie die Dinge, die unseren vernebelten Köpfen entgehen!" Snape warf Minerva einen undefinierbar bösen Blick zu. Minerva biss in die Teetasse, um nicht loszulachen und warf Snape einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.  
  
Sybill zupfte geziert an ihrem Haar und setzte einen mysteriösen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Ihre Stimme klang unheilschwanger: "Nein, ich möchte Sie beide nicht mit meinem Wissen belasten. Ich allein muss es ertragen..." Snape seufzte. "Wie wär's wenn Sie einen Gewinner vom nächsten Quidditchspiel benennen, Sybill? Dann kann ich ausschließen, das derjenige wirklich gewinnt!" Minerva stellte die Teetasse ab.  
  
"Quidditchspiel? Severus, ich bitte Sie! Mein Wissen ist von größerer Bedeutung!" Trelawney beugte sich zu Minerva. Minerva raschelte mit den Papieren, um Wind zu erzeugen. "Sie trinken Tee, liebe Minerva!!" rief Sybill da erfreut, und ihre Stimme klang jetzt eher schrill als geheimnisumwittert, aber auch das entging ihr selbstverständlich. Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. "Immer schon, Sybill!" Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte fragend zu Prof. McGonagall. Er steckte eine Hand in seinen Umhang und war bereit Sybill mit einem Silencio oder ähnliches zu belegen, damit sie ihre Klappe hielt. Minerva trank den Tee aus und stellte die Tasse weg.  
  
Sybill schlug die Hände zusammen und blickte zur Decke. Spaßeshalber schaute Minerva in ihre Tasse und formte die Teeblätter mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes zu einer Drachenform. "Minerva, gut, dass du endlich die Wichtigkeit der Teeblätter erkannt hast! Was siehst du?" Sybill sah nur, wie Minerva in die Tasse blickte. Snape schüttelte den Kopf über zweifache weibliche Dummheit. Dreifach, wenn er Prof. Sprout mitzählte. "Oh, Sybill, sag nicht, dass ich im Urlaub verunglücken werde! Der Drache, den ich sehe....." Minerva hatte wirklich Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Sie musste einen Hustenanfall vortäuschen. Snape blickte über Minervas Schulter. "....sieht aus wie Sie, Sybill!" "Ein Drache! Ohhhh!" Trelawney bekam vor Aufregung rote Apfelbäckchen, die so gar nicht mit ihrem grünen Lidschatten harmonieren wollten. Minerva konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte schallend los. Ihr flossen Tränen aus den Augen und sie wankte kichernd zum Lehrerschrank und suchte nach einem Taschentuch. Snape wandte sich ab und fuhr sich über sein Kinn. Hilflos vor Lachen lehnte sich die Lehrerin an den Schrank. Snape grinste still vor sich hin.  
  
Sybill richtete sich auf und blickte erst Minerva und dann Snape pikiert an. Dann stand sie auf. Mit jede ihrer Bewegungen wallten ihre Gewänder und raschelten dabei wie frisch gefallenes Herbstlaub. "Sie können sich wieder beruhigen, Minerva." Sybill klang säuerlich. Sie blickte erst Snape und dann McGonagall strafend und missbilligend an.  
  
Minerva hoffte, dass Sybill bald ginge, damit sie überhaupt jemals wieder zu Atem käme. Sie biss in ihr Taschentuch, doch noch immer zuckten ihre Schultern verdächtig.  
  
"Ich weiß sehr wohl, wenn ich nicht willkommen bin! Aber bedenken Sie! Meine Künste und mein Wissen sind nicht greifbar!" Sie drehte sich um und rauschte zur Türe. Dann hielt sie inne. Severus hustete. McGonagall japste nach Luft.  
  
Den Handrücken auf die Stirn gelegt, den Kopf leicht nach hinten geneigt und den Mund ein wenig geöffnet wandte sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen um. Snape grinste Trelawney unverwandt an. Minerva massierte noch immer feixend ihr geschundenes Zwerchfell. ~Was kommt nun? Stirbt Dumbledore?~ fragte sich Severus. "Wird die Welt untergehen, weil du Kopfschmerzen hast, Sybill?" stichelte Snape. "Aber Severus!" lachte Minerva, "Du musst das alles ernst nehmen!" Ein neuer Lachkrampf beutelte Minerva.  
  
Sybill riss die Augen auf und ihre Stimme zitterte bedeutungsschwanger: "Spotten Sie nicht, Severus! Ich sehe... ein Unheil wird über uns kommen, ein Unheil das eigenhändig aus unserer Mitte entspringt! Aus unserer Mitte wird einer unserer Lieben gerissen, und wir werden nicht verhindern können, dass die Schwärze um uns greift, wenn weiterhin Ignoranten wie Sie beide in den Schlüsselpositionen sind!"  
  
"Sybill, ich denke jetzt gehen sie ein wenig zu weit!" "Ja sicher! In welchem Parfum war der Alkoholprozentsatz zu hoch, Sybill?" grinste Snape. Wieder irrte ein Grinsen über Minervas Gesicht.  
  
Sybill breitete die Arme weit aus, ihre Augen schimmerten feucht: "Nun denn! Aber ich habe Sie gewarnt! Erinnern Sie sich meiner Worte, wenn Sie erkennen, welch Frevel ihr Spott war!" Dann fügte sie mit hoher Stimme hinzu: "Ich gehe!" "Vielen Dank, Sybill!" Es war nicht genau auszumachen, worauf sich Minervas Dank bezog. "Na endlich!" brummte Snape.  
  
Mit flatternden Gewändern und wehendem Haar riss Sybill die Türe auf und hastete sie hinaus. Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, schaute Minerva in Snapes Gesicht und kicherte noch mal leise vor sich hin. Doch dann war sie wieder gefasst und beherrscht wie zuvor. "Was für ein ausgemachter Schwachsinn!" meinte Snape. Energisch säuberte Minerva ihre Teetasse und braute sich eine neue Tasse.  
  
"Mit Ignorant waren sie gemeint, Minerva!" Snape sah zu ihr hinüber. "Das ziehe ich in Zweifel, Severus!" gab sie zurück. Sie trank einen Schluck Tee und verbrannte sich die Lippe. Aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz, um weiter zu korrigieren. "Sie können es ziehen wohin sie wollen. Sie ignorieren, dass Slytherin die besseren Ausgangspositionen hat im Haus- sowie in Quidditchpokal." Sie schaute ihn über ihre Brille hinweg an. "Du kannst Dich darauf verlassen, dass Deine genialen Schüler im letztem Moment wieder eine fürchterliche Eselei begehen werden, die sie um den Sieg bringen wird." "Da sind deine Schüler, aber gut darin, oder? Potter allein verliert Unmengen an Punkten. Das kann seine klügere Schwester nicht wieder gut machen, geschweige denn eine Hauslehrerin wieder "geradebiegen"!" Jetzt platzte ihr der Kragen. "Wann habe ich jemals etwas geradegebogen? Wer ist denn der große Punkteabzieher?" "Hmm, wenn ich da an die Sache denke wie Potter ins Quidditchteam kam... Mr. Malfoy hatte mir damals davon erzählt. Wenn das mal nicht unrechtmäßig war!" Snape grinste sie verschlagen an. "Wenn Sybill schlechte Laune hat, prophezeit sie den Weltuntergang, aber wenn dir die tägliche Laus über die Leber gerannt ist, dann gehst du auf Punktejagd!" funkelte sie. "Hast du mir wegen dieser unhaltbaren Beschuldigungen Lupin in die ZAG-Prüfung gesetzt?" fragte er verärgert. "Nein, aber ich wollte den Nicht-Slytherins eine Chance verschaffen!" "Du meinst den Gryffindors!" "Allen Nicht-Slytherins!" wiederholte sie. Snape knurrte. "Hättest du jetzt bitte die Güte, mich arbeiten zu lassen? Ich pflüge mich soeben durch die krause Sprache eines Slytherin!" Snapes Knurren wurde lauter. Dann nahm er sich den "Propheten" und setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl. 


End file.
